Mon Fleur
by IAmAdminKiyo
Summary: His flower thought he was trash, his flower thought he was nothing more than staff, his flower didn't realize how much Tamaki needed him to survive. -Tamaki/Kyoya


**So this is my first non-rated M TamaKyo fanfic... Let's see how this goes..**

* * *

**Title: Ma Fleur  
**

**Summary: His flower thought he was trash, his flower thought he was nothing more than staff, his flower didn't realize how much Tamaki needed him to survive.**

**Pairing: Tamaki/Kyoya**

**Rated: G**

**Warning(s): Soft Yaoi, Kyoya's big brother being mean.**

* * *

The night was a normal one, a financial party about the take place. Tamaki had convinced his Grandmother to have the Suohs be represented at a Dinner party. He had also thrown in a few people who were going to be there, good connections. Tamaki should really thank Kyoya. Kyoya... Tamaki paused what he was doing- tying that annoying white tie around his neck- and just thought. Kyoya, Kyoya Ohtori...

The boy was truly one of grace and intelligence. With eyes as cold as ice, yet a smile as beautiful as the sun, despite always being false. Tamaki could describe Kyoya in many ways. But his favorite to describe the boy was 'Mine'. While they had kept their relationship a secret, the rest of the Hosts had easily figured it out.

Which in turn was fine since they were Family and they could tell each other everything and anything, right? "Tamaki." If a voice could be described as silk, it would most definitely be Kyoya's. It had the right amount of deepness to soothe the smooth, flowing words. It was like singing without a beat or harmony, in Tamaki's ears. And he loved how his name curled in Kyoya's voice, sharp and gentle at the same time.

"-maki. Tamaki!" The blonde snapped out of his daze about his loved one and faced the Shadow King. "Sorry, Kyoya, I was in a different place. What was it that you were saying?" And as Kyoya opened his mouth and spoke, Tamaki was lost again. He could help but think how good the other male fitted and looked in his chosen outfit for the night. Kyoya wore a simple dress shirt, black slacks, vest and shoes with a lavender tie. A strap bound both of his upper arms and a lavender rose was tucked into his left breast pocket. White gloves covered his hands and the tops of his wrists. Refined and very, very Kyoya.

"Tamaki!" The sharp voice snapped in exasperation. "You, your father and your Grandmother are representing the Suohs, you must pay attention." Tamaki blinked owlishly. "Yes, yes, I understand, but what are you doing then, Kyoya? Aren't you, your brothers and your Father representing the Ohtori Group?" Fuyumi was attending and she and her husband were representing the Shido Group. Kyoya let out a barking laugh and walked over.

His nimble fingers untied the mess of Tamaki's tinted white tie. Tamaki wore something vaguely similar to Kyoya; blacks slacks, shoes and jacket. His vest was a deep red and he had a white rose tucked into his breast pocket with a matching tie. "Of course, I'm not." Kyoya finally whispered, tying the silk fabric easily. "We are short of staff as one of our Waiters had to leave abruptly. His wife went into labor. And since we would have enough staff with the Waiter missing, my father requested that I take his place in the staff."

Tamaki's innocent heart shattered. Kyoya was refined and made for management, not being part of the Waiting staff. "Kyo-" He started quietly, but was cut off by the shorter's quick draw in breath. "It's nothing we can fix, Tamaki." His sharp words would normally make someone fall silent, but Tamaki saw threw them. "Kyoya.." He murmured, purposely adding in his addiciting French accent. Kyoya shivered and pressed his forehead to Tamaki's chest.

Tamaki stroked Kyoya's beautiful ebony hair. He loved the feeling of the soft, short locks flowing through his fingers. It was comforting. Kyoya let out a long exhale of breath that seemed to completely deflate him. "Why don't you tell him that you can't?" Tamaki cooed.

"You know I can't." Tamaki cringed at Kyoya's meek tone. Saying 'No' to Yoshio Ohtori wasn't the best option. It was almost completely unheard of and nobody did it. He was too much of a social influence to say No to. That even dragged in to his children, who never had the guts to respond 'No' to their father. After all, their only other parent was their mother, who... Had a restraining order against her. She wasn't allowed 175 meters within Kyoya or any of his siblings in fact.

Horrifying.

"Plus, I may get reconition for easily adapting to different jobs." Kyoya's now meek voice murmured. "But this is probably because I'm the youngest, the... trash... of the family." Kyoya shuddered at the horrible name that Akito* had given him as he had changed from his regular formal attire.

Tamaki's heart reached for the boy. His precious Kyoya, his precious flower. He pressed a kiss to the raven locks. He inhaled; Kyoya smelled of Pumpkin Spice, soap and ink. 'Trash'? Who could even consider giving this beautiful teen such a title? It was out of Tamaki's reach and imagination. In his mind, Kyoya was perfect.

The way he smirked and smiled. His determination, his perseverance. His intelligence and grace. Kyoya's way of seeking things out and his look on the world. Even his quirks and habits were cute; biting his pencil or pen when thinking, pushing up his glasses, stuttering when upset in any way. It all made Kyoya... him. And that's all Tamaki needed. Kyoya was beautiful and everything Tamaki needed and wanted.

"Mon fleur." He stroked Kyoya's cheeks and down his spine, in the way he knew Kyoya liked it. He pressed soft kisses to Kyoya's hairline and temples before kissing his cheeks and nose. Kisses were pressed to wearing his glasses met the corner of his eyes. He pressed individual kisses to the corners of his mouth before kissing him on the lips. Short and sweet. "Mon fleur." He nuzzled closer, holding Kyoya closer by his waist. "Don't call me that, Mein Prinz**." He huffed. "I'm not a girl.." Tamaki chuckled deep in his chest.

The sound made Kyoya sigh before pulling away. The Prince made a whining noise. "I must go, Tamaki. I'll try to serve you and your family." And the teen left. Tamaki tucked his now tied tie under the vest and sighed. His father entered and smiled kindly. "Tamaki, is there something wrong?" Yuzuru noticed the look on Tamaki's face. "No, Father, I'm just worried for my best friend."

"And why is that? I thought Kyoya was perfectly fine."

"He is.. He's just taken for granted." Tamaki sighed. His flower thought he was trash, his flower thought he was nothing more than staff, his flower didn't understand how much Tamaki needed him to survive.

* * *

_**Translations:**_

_**Ma Fleur- My flower**_

_**Mein Prinz- My Prince**_

* * *

Notes:

*Akito is the Second son and is 5 years older than Kyoya. Since he doesn't have an actual given personality, I gave him the kind of assholey look. I also give Yuuichi- the eldest Ohtori son- a tender personality. 

**Kyoya is actually fluent in German and it's his favorite subject. At least in the Manga. It's not even mentioned in the Anime(Sadly).

* * *

**Please, please, please! Leave reviews on how I wrote this- it's a new style for me- and whether or not you "ship" this pairing, I want to hear your feedback!  
**

**Edit 4/26/15- Thanks frozen-otaku! I don't speak French or German and was really hesitant to even use the languages but French and German are a part of the characters and their persona... ^^"**

**~~~Kiyo**


End file.
